


Fisto My Love

by bruderup



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Multi, NCR | New California Republic, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29485830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruderup/pseuds/bruderup
Summary: “Please assume the position.” At least, Fisto wouldn’t reject him.
Kudos: 4





	Fisto My Love

Fisto My Love © bruderup

Fallout: New Vegas © Obsidian Entertainment

* * *

Sometimes, Ikhsan hated himself who fell in love easily.

Maybe he was lonely, maybe he never felt loved, or Ikhsan was just drinking too much and taking too many drugs. How does it feel to have a lover who is there during sadness and joy? The courier was curious.

In one night when they were both drunk, Ikhsan confessed his love to Cass. The red-haired woman was stunned for a moment, then continued her drunkenness. Today Mojave Outpost felt lonely, not many caravans passed by.

“You’re just drunk too much, San.”

* * *

Then, Ikhsan fell in love with Veronica, intending to declare his heart while bringing her favorite dress that he stole from Ultra-Luxe.

“I like Veronica.”

Veronica went silent, but her expression was a little different from Cass. “I’m so sorry, San. I like girls.”

Oh shit, why did Ikhsan forget it?

“Take it easy, ok? I’m sure there are people out there who will love you. By the way, thank you very much for the dress. I like it.” And Veronica gave him a friendship hug, even though his heart still ached.

* * *

How about Arcade? Does Arcade want to be with him?

“Hey, Ikhsan! It’s been so long since we’ve seen each other!”

The courier approached Arcade at his new workplace. In a nicer hospital. The blonde haired man was still the same. Cheerful, fun, and likes to help people. Ikhsan hadn’t said anything yet, sipped the cold water that was served by him.

“Who’s there, honey?”

Honey?

“Ah, he is my old friend. Come here, let me introduce you both.” Alex Richards was an NCR doctor. Cute face and sweet behavior. He joined their chat and seemed like a nice dude. Until one fact came, the two of them were already in a relationship.

No, can’t take someone else’s. After all, they both fit and complement each other. Ikhsan said goodbye to leave at night, refusing Arcade’s invitation to stay a day.

* * *

What about Boone?

“This is for me?” Ikhsan nodded, serving a plate of brahmin rendang and radiation-free water. The former NCR sniper took a spoon and supplied his stomach with nutrients. Pretty good, no, really good, no, very very good.

“It reminds me of Carla.”

Carla?

“She also loves to cook like this.”

Boone’s love for Carla was really deep. Even though the years have changed, he still couldn’t move on. Ikhsan understood, losing a loved one was a big blow in one’s life. The courier also spent a lot of time alone and alone when his mother died.

Can’t cross the line, Boone still loves Carla so much.

* * *

Mama Lily?

“I love you too, dear.” Is it true? Ikhsan lifted, Lily took him in a warm hug. “As a family.”

Raul?

“Boss, I’m too old for love.”

* * *

Colonel Hsu rejected him too.

The courier had been spending a lot of time in McCarran on work recently. Repairing their stove, carrying the body of a Ranger, helping with logistical problems, and bringing heads of annoying rubbish from Vault 3. Ikhsan was happy to help, especially since Hsu appreciated everything he did, even though it was sometimes meaningless.

“You did a lot of good work, Ikhsan.”

Just a few weeks here, the man had fallen in love. Hsu was friendly to everyone and Ikhsan interpreted it differently.

“I love you, Sir.”

Hsu just looked at him silently, then gave a sincere smile. “Thank you very much, I appreciate your feelings, but I already have a lover.” From behind his back, he could feel Captain Curtis looking deep with his predatory blue eyes.

* * *

Ikhsan almost gave up, before a strange robot on one of the outskirts of Freeside got active. Be ready with his firearm in case the robot went berserk and started firing. This place was full of dead rats.

“Fully Integrated Security Technetronic Officer active and reporting for duty.”

Huh?

“Greetings! I am programmed for your pleasure, please assume the position.” Oh, giving pleasure and warmth? Like a lover? Ikhsan smiled, ready to take off his pants.

At least, Fisto wouldn’t reject him.


End file.
